


T.O.N.Y.

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Series, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Peter and Ned spend ages trying to transfer the AI from the glasses into the suit. Crime-fighting in tinted shades, while stylish, is impractical. As for why Peter needs to fight crime with Tony yelling directions in his ear, well. He’ll take whatever piece of Mr. Stark he can get.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> AU where, instead of EDITH, Tony leaves Peter an AI of himself.
> 
> Happy Multifandom Drabble!

Peter and Ned spend ages trying to transfer the AI from the glasses into the suit. Crime-fighting in tinted shades, while stylish, is impractical. As for why Peter needs to fight crime with Tony yelling directions in his ear, well. He’ll take whatever piece of Mr. Stark he can get. 

“Are you sure about this?” Ned asks. 

“Yes,” Peter insists for the tenth time. “Mr. Stark is— _was—_ my mentor.” The correction hurts to say out loud. “He made me the suit. I’m just paying homage.” 

“Alright,” says Ned, “But KAREN’s still there if you ever want to switch back.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Two guys on your left,” Mr. Stark chimes in. 

Except hearing Mr. Stark’s voice, real or fake, living or dead, still does things to him that he can’t admit. “Kid, your heart rate’s going up. Slow it down.”

“Shut up,” says Peter, just as a gunshot is fired into his side. The pain knocks the breath out of him, and he topples over, cursing under his breath. It takes a moment to regain his bearings and to seal the bleeding wound. He’ll pluck the bullet out later.

Somehow, the way Mr. Stark calls him  _ kid _ hurts more than the bullet.


	3. Chapter 3

“No, kid, you are  _ not  _ going to swing all the way home with those wounds.”

“You’re supposed to listen to me! You’re my AI!”

“Yes, but I’m also supposed to reel you back in when you’re hurtling towards certain death. Huh— it’s a nice change of pace, being on this side of the scenario.”

Peter groans. “I’m starting to think having you as my AI was a bad idea. But fine.”

He stops swinging, and lands in a dark and secluded alley. Sitting with his back against the wall, he breathes out. 

“... You wanna help me get this bullet out?”


	4. Chapter 4

The bullet is out. The night sky is clouded, without a star in sight.

“Mr. Stark?” says Peter, quiet.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

The words come out all wrong. 

“I know,” says Mr. Stark. “Love you too, kid.”

_ In what way, _ Peter wants to ask.  _ The way that I love you? Or the way that I already knew you loved me? _

He doesn’t ask. Instead, he says, “It’s really selfish of you, Mr. Stark, to make sure I never get over you even when you’re gone.”

He turns off the AI. He doesn’t want Mr. Stark to see him cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter is woken by the glaringly bright rays of morning sun beating down on the absorbent fabric of his suit. He presses a hand to the wound at his abdomen to discover that it’s fully healed. If only everything else healed as fast as his body.

“Hey, KAREN?” Peter says groggily. 

“Good morning, Peter,” KAREN responds, chipper. 

“There’s another AI in the suit,” says Peter. “Could you delete it? Like, forever?”

“Are you sure?” KAREN asks. “Data recovery will be impossible.”

“Yeah,” says Peter. “Just do it.”

He brushes the dust off his suit, stands up, and heads on home.


End file.
